Blood red snow
by BloodWolfen
Summary: [AU](Dark oneshot) Kaoru tells Kenshin it's over, but she still suffers. To make matters worse she knows Kenshin is coming for her and theres nothing she can do about it; except watch as the snow turns red with her blood...


**(A/N): A dark Kenshin/Kaoru oneshot. Well sorta, Kenshin's not really in it lol**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the poem I wrote in here XD**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Blood red snow**

Kaoru slammed her fist into the window ceil, grimacing when she heard a crack.

Whether it came from the window or her hand she wasn't sure.

She looked outside for what seemed to be the thousandth time and let out an angry sigh.

It was snowing violently and the world seemed to have disappeared completely, all except for her lone apartment.

How she hated it at this moment. She wanted to throw something, rip it with her bare hands and then watch it burn with her rage.

But she couldn't, she just watched as tear drops splattered endlessly on the slightly damp window seal, and it wasn't from the snow.

She had called him, she had left a message that she didn't regret.

"_Kenshin it's over, I'm tired of these secrets you keep from me. Tired of never seeing you, I'm just so sick of it all. So I'm ending it and you'd best leave me be. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!"_

She recalled screaming the last part and then slamming the phone down so violently it had cracked up the side.

So many things she regretted but that call was not one of them.

She placed her hand on the ice cold window pane and stared into the millions of twirling snow flakes.

She recalled a simple poem her mother had taught her as a child and sighed, reciting it in her head slowly.

_Snowflakes fall from the grey sky,_

_Dancing, swirling and twirling in an endless array,_

_Each snowflake has its own costume design,_

_Each beautiful in its own way._

_They dance on and one, never faltering, never doubting their step._

_Finally it is time for their waltz to come to an end,_

_As the flutter to the ground they take one last bow before disappearing into a white curtain of cold._

Kaoru sighed again, and pressed her nose against the glass, letting its coolness calm her rage.

She felt it boil again when she heard the phone ring. But she didn't answer it.

She knew who it was and she didn't want to talk to him.

Kaoru knew he would come for her when she didn't answer.

If she was wise she'd just get up and leave now, but no, she just couldn't move.

She turned suddenly and grabbed a large book off a nearby shelf.

She hurled it at the window and grimaced when the glass shattered, showering her with shards that dug into her skin and stung like fire.

Kaoru looked down at her exposed arms and glared at everything and yet nothing.

She was covered in cuts, some quite deep. But she didn't care. What was the point?

Kaoru slumped down to the ground, not caring that she was sitting on glass; she hardly even winced when it dug into her skin.

Kaoru watched with out really seeing as her blood ran down her arms and dripped off, mixing with the ever thickening layer of snow that was coming in from the broken window.

It turned the snow a deep red, like Kenshin's hair. "No! I won't think of him!"

She shook her head violently. She looked down at the snow that was changing colors from her blood.

"Just like his eyes change." She felt like killing herself for thinking of him, but instead she screamed.

She screamed at nothing and yet everything, her rage cracking in her voice.

She wanted him to just go away and leave her alone; she didn't want to think about him anymore.

Kauro felt lightheaded suddenly, but she felt compelled to stand up and lock the door.

He was coming, but she wouldn't let him in.

Kauro stumbled over to the door and smiled darkly when the lock clicked in place.

Now she could suffer in peace.

She slumped down against the wall beside the door and felt her eyes sting with tears again.

She shrugged and let them fall, but winced when they mixed with her blood and stung because of the salt in them.

Finally exhaustion won over rage and she slipped into a painful, fitful sleep, her conscience knowing Kenshin would come for her.

She just wished he wouldn't.

* * *

**(A/N): Ok yes that was kinda screwed up but I need to write something like that. If anyone wants me to continue this and make it two-shot and write what happens when Kenshin shows up send me an email or tell me when you review.**


End file.
